


Conforto

by mimi_camarao, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Devil's Line (Manga)
Genre: Aniverse, Deem amor a devils line, F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy melhor que tudo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_camarao/pseuds/mimi_camarao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Mãos macias e abraços quentinhos. Era com isso que Taira conquistou o coração de Yuuki.
Relationships: Anzai Yuuki/Taira Tsukasa
Kudos: 2





	Conforto

**Author's Note:**

> E quem disse que dona Mimi não escreveria mais de shoujo? ISSO MESMO, NINGUÉM HAHAHA  
> Devil's Line é um dos meus animes favoritos de toda a história e, quando vi a oportunidade de escrever sobre, não me aguentei  
> Bem, resolvi fazer algo bem light e boiolinha (como sempre) pq eles merecem  
> Boa leitura!

Quentes. Assim eram as mãos de Taira sobre as suas. Yuuki chegou cansado de mais um dia de ronda pela cidade e foi logo acalentado pela namorada. Tsukasa era um anjo na visão do homem. Ela era seu anjo particular. Qualquer ato dela fazia seu coração acelerar e trazia uma sensação reconfortante em seu peito, que fazia-o querer sorrir. E um rir era algo que fazia apenas na presença dela.

— Como foi o trabalho? — ela perguntou, com sua voz melodiosa. Ele não respondeu e apenas se aconchegou em seus braços. Ela entendeu o recado.

As pequenas mãos de Taira passaram a deslizar pelos fios negros de Anzai, o que lhe arrancou um sorriso. Gestos simples como aquele o faziam perceber o quão bom era passar um tempo com ela. O tamanho alívio que encontrava em seus braços, a felicidade genuína que sentia ao ver a garota sorrir. Taira era seu porto seguro e sua fonte de conforto. Sim, era isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaria de agradecer à @ _SourCandy (user no spirit) pelo incrível trabalho com a betagem, me ajudou demais!  
> Espero que tenham gostado e, esperem que ainda vem mais! Caso tenham alguma sugestão de história futura ou até de algum shoujo show de bola, comentem aí! Adoro ficar lendo as coisas que vocês mandam hehe  
> Até a próxima!~


End file.
